Surface acoustic wave sensors can be utilized in a wide variety of sensing applications, and can often provide a highly sensitive detection mechanism due to their high sensitivity to surface loading and low noise due to their intrinsically high Q factor. Surface acoustic wave devices are typically fabricated using photolithographic techniques with comb-like interdigital transducers placed on a piezoelectric material.